


Touchy-Feely

by Saku015



Series: Hugs [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Floffvember 2019, Fluff, KagaKuro Weekend 2019, Last Game Spoilers, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kagami can be really thouchy when he's tired.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Hugs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Touchy-Feely

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hug from behind.  
Day 5: Touch.  
Day 1: Cooking/Night.

Kuroko was stirring the curry when he felt two strong arms being wrapped around his waist and as a body leaning against him with its full weight. He closed his eyes and sighed, a bit irritated.

”Kagami-kun, you are heavy,” he said, trying everything he could to push him back a bit. Needless to say, it was in vain.

”But Tetsu~” Kagami whined and Kuroko felt his heart skipping a beat – like every time his husband called him on that nickname. ”I’m tired!”

”Go and take a shower. You stink,” Kuroko tried, but Kagami only shook his head and Kuroko felt his smile against his neck.

”Nope, am not. I took two showers after practice, just for to be appealing to you.” Kuroko’s cheeks heated up and he paid extra attention to stir the curry. ”Even Nigou thinks I’m right,” Kagami stated and from the corner of his eyes, Tetsuya saw the dog rubbing his face against Kagami’s leg.

”Then at least go to the living room. You’re taking my attention away from the dinner,” Kuroko sighed, a bit exasperated. Kagami only kissed his behind his ear and entangled his arms from around his waist.

After dinner, they were lying on the couch, Kagami spooning Kuroko from behind. The redhead nuzzled his nose in the smaller’s hair and kissed the back of his neck.

”Taiga-kun, that tickles!” Tetsuya giggled, trying to wriggle a little bit further that Kagami didn’t let him by tightening his hug around him.

”Stop being so wriggly,” he murmured, burrowing his face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck.

”You can be so touchy-feely when you are tired,” Kuroko commented. He lifted his hand and petted Kagami’s hair, earning a sound that sounded much like a purr.

”Not that you’re complaining,” Kagami mumbled and in the next moment, he was out like a light. 

Kuroko turned towards him in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips.

”No, not at all.”


End file.
